recueil de drabble
by vona-Elisha
Summary: Quelques petites histoires inspirées par des images, trouvées au hasard d'internet.
1. L'alcool c'est mal

Une petite nouvelle... Parce que je n'ai pas dû poster depuis une bonne centaine d'années et qu'il faut bien s'y remettre un jour... Ce seront donc de petites histoires inspirés d'images qui m'ont gentiment données l'inspiration en cette période de bac...

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Ma tête me fait mal… _vraiment_ mal. Et j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Ouvrir les yeux semble relever du miracle tant mes paupières sont lourdes. Pourtant je me force, pour analyser mon environnement clairement pas confortable.

Je suis affalé sur la grande table du réfectoire, devant moi des verres vides… _pleins_ de verres vides. Sous la table des tas de cadavres de bouteilles… Et clairement pas de l'eau.

Tout à coup un bruit provenant de ma droite me fait sursauter : Jean vient de sauter sur le bord de la table. Il imite ce qui ressemble à un hennissement avant d'avancer sur le meuble en twerkant…

Donc, pour résumer la situation : on a bu, peut être un peu trop et… j'ai un trou de cinq heures environ. Je constate en regardant l'horloge. _Merveilleux_! Je vais donc aller prendre une douche froide dans ma chambre et demain matin il n'y paraîtra plus. En théorie.

Le porte de ma chambre grince alors que je l'ouvre et ce qui m'y attends manque de me faire frôler l'infarctus : Mikasa, en sous vêtement, attachée et bâillonnée, sur _mon_ lit… je manque de m'étouffer en voyant la cravache posée bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. Bien... On va pas rester.

Je retourne donc dans le réfectoire, espérant trouver quelqu'un un _minimum_ sobre. Du haut des escaliers je vois que Jean fait toujours ses allers-retours sur la table quand un hurlement me fait faire un bond. Je vois Hanshi courir comme une dératée, poursuivie par Livaï, le visage peint à l'encre. Des faux yeux sur les paupières aux lèvres redessinées, tout y est passé.

Réveillés par le bruit, Connie et Sacha semblent sortir de leur torpeur. La dernière, enroulée dans un tapis façon nem commence à tenter de suivre les deux officiers en rampant.

« C'est la chenille qui redémarre... » chantonne Connie

Je constate qu'Armin lit tranquillement un livre… à l'envers. Pas très frais non plus celui là. A côté de lui Christa attrape un chat avant de le lever au dessus de sa tête.

« Aaaaaah Jibenyaaaaa » hurle-t-elle

Tout à coup, un main se pose sur mon épaule et la voix d'Erwin résonne derrière moi.

« Tu vois Eren, un jour, tout ceci sera à toi. » dit-il en désignant le bordel général de façon très solennelle.

Non merci je passe mon tour. Si c'est pour hériter de la bande de tarés là en bas, la désertion semble beaucoup plus attrayante !

« En attendant, je vais aller croquer ces adorables petites fesses qui se trémoussent depuis tout à l'heure... » Fait-il en se dirigeant vers Jean

Adieu tête de cheval, malgré nos nombreux différents je t'ai tout de même apprécié... C'est avec cette dernière pensée que je m'esquive en direction des écuries. C'est calme les écuries, les chevaux sont de braves bêtes… Que pourrait-il se passer ?

C'est bien ce que je me demande quand je vois la moitié de nos animaux allongés au sol et l'autre moitié en train de jouer à saute-mouton ! Des chevaux !

Après une micro inspection de ce qui aurait pu se passer je retourne chez les fous, prêt à poser la question fatidique. Dans le bâtiment Erwin et Armin font le poirier pendant que les autres sont en train de sauter ensemble, tous collés, Nem-Sacha au milieu.

« Qui est le con qui a foutu du whisky dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux ?! » je hurle.

Le silence me répond avant qu'Hanshi ne fonde en larme, suivie de près par Christa. Jean remonte sur la table pour, cette fois, interpréter une danse russe, envoyant, par la même occasion, voler les verres dans tous les sens. Erwin, toujours en poirier, l'accompagne en battant des jambes, assommant Armin au passage. Livaï, lui menace de manger Nem-Sacha, elle même protégé par Connie, armé d'une cuillère à soupe.

J'abandonne et retourne dans ma chambre. Là j'ai clairement besoin de dormir. J'ouvre donc la porte, me déshabille et me glisse sous les couettes avant de sentir quelque chose se coller à moi. Ah ben tien, je l'avais oubliée celle là !

Le lendemain matin, Connie se réveille en train de baver -littéralement- sur le caporal. Jean est nu, contre le major. Armin à le postérieur d'un chat sur le visage pendant que Connie et Hanshi font des « expériences » culinaires plutôt explosives et Sacha s'amuse à se dérouler, puis à se ré-enrouler dans son tapis. Christa, quand à elle à continué la soirée en jouant à saute mouton avec les chevaux.

Le vétérinaire, quand à lui désespère, fait trois tentatives de suicide en voyant le massacre (rien ne peut préparer à voir des chevaux jouer à saute mouton) et pleure tant et si bien que je fait remarquer à Mikasa -habillée et rouge pivoine- que finalement, la mer est peut-être à portée de main...

* * *

J'avoue... J'aurai plus du me concentrer sur mes révisions... Mais ça fait du bien des fois de faire une pause...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des image à me conseiller je suis preneuse!


	2. mauvais atterissage

Deuxième petite histoire, l'image dont elle est inspirée m'a toujours fait rire et je ne bénirai jamais assez son créateur...

Merci beaucoup à ma petite revieweuse, ça me fait très plaisir et en effet... Connie sait mettre l'ambiance! En espèrant que cette deuxième invention te plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Doué comme tu es tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes face aux titans ! »

La voix du caporal résonna aux oreilles de son escouade. Il avait toujours été strict mais cette fois ci tous pensaient qu'il poussait le bouchon un peu loin.

Eren était à bout de force. Depuis l'aube il s'entraînait et n'avait pas eu droit à la moindre pause, ne serait-ce que pour manger. Il était donc évident qu'à un moment ou à un autre il se serait effondré ! Mais non, aux yeux de Livaï il s'agissait d'une faute. Il aurait pourtant pu se faire très mal : une chute en pleine manœuvre tridimensionnelle pardonnait rarement !

« Pour la peine tu continueras de t'entraîner. De nuit ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête : il ne servait à rien de tergiverser. Il accepta donc sa punition sans broncher.

Il était près de minuit quand Eren se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête. En effet son presque câlin avec un arbre lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

C'est donc en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qu'il se dirigeât, toujours en l'air, vers les bâtiments. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il vit la branche brisée. Le pic qu'elle formait se dirigeait rapidement vers son œil et son esquive parfaite aurait été applaudie par n'importe qui. Son atterrissage par contre laissa à désirer : n'arrivant pas à retrouver son équilibre, il traversa une fenêtre et glissa sur le sol carrelé.

Il fut arrêté par un mur, celui contre lequel son nez s'écrasa pendant que le reste de son corps finissait dans l'eau. Dans _l'eau_ ?

Il se redressa lentement en analysant son environnement pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une salle de bain. Ce ne fut qu'en tournant la tête vers sa gauche qu'il se mit à _paniquer :_ allongé dans la baignoire se trouvait son supérieur, pâle comme un linge. La raison de son manque de couleur fut vite trouvée : une des lames du garçon était passée à un centimètre de sa gorge.

Du blanc il passa au rouge et Eren senti sa dernière heure arriver. Dans un mouvement des plus souples il s'éjecta le plus loin possible du baigneur et se précipita vers la sortie en courant. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que le-dit baigneur le poursuivrait à travers le manoir sans prendre la peine de s'habiller.

OooOooO

« Mais Erwin ! Je te jure que ce n'était pas du harcèlement sexuel ! » se défendit Livaï.

« Clairement, de ce que j'ai vu hier soir, ça y ressemblait pourtant beaucoup ! »

« Eh bien… Je ne te connaissait pas ce genre de fantasme... » ricana Hanshi.

« La ferme Quat'zyeux ! »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter je suis toujours partante pour recevoir des idées et je ne pense pas mordre quand je reçois un message donc... Review?

Elisha


End file.
